Dangerous lines
by Coke Zero17
Summary: Set after 4x15. with Elena's humanity turned off, she is acting out of control and has a party at the Salvatore house, where she gets into a scuffle with Caroline. She is sent out of town, Caroline & Klaus continue to get closer.. suck at summaries. read more to find out. Read &review please


Chapter 1

Loud music, food, alcohol, broken glass, Trash, and Crowded with people is how the Salvatore Mansion would be described at the moment. Elena had nohumanity and she didn't care about anyone or anything at the moment. She could be found dancing with random strangers all through the room. Stefan was standing in a corner by the punch bowl with Caroline, who both looked extremely annoyed. Damon on the other hand was sitting on the couch with a bottle of bourbon relaxingand acting like everything was perfectly fine. Bonnie wasn't at the party and hadn't been seen by anyone since she had returned from the island. Tyler was still on the run from Klaus, while Matt was at work in the Mystic Grill.

The music and screaming of the crowd was giving Caroline a headache and she wasn't sure how much more she could take, Stefan could tell by her face that it was irritating her. He knew he should do something, but he wasn't sure what he could do, considering Elena had no humanity at the moment. She wouldn't Listen to him if he wanted her too. It didn't help that during the cheerleading competition, Elena had been feeding on the other teams, which had fueled Caroline's anger to begin with.

The Next moment was a real rule breaker for Caroline, Elena took some guys shirt off and started licking him right in front of Damon and Stefan. She could not believe Her eyes, how could Elena do this to them. She knew that there was no humanity to control Elena, but Enough was enough. She would not Allow Elena to break Both boys hearts because Elena didn't care anymore. Maybe they wouldn't stop her, but Caroline would, She didn't want to see them hurt. Stefan was one of her best friends and she knew how much he still loved Elena, How much this would hurt, might even break him. Then there was Damon, who was Also in love with Elena. He had done alot of terrible things to her and he wasn't her favorite person far from it actually. She felt even he didn't deserve to be hurt like this. He was a person and he still had real feelings. She grabbed Elena by the arm and pulled her away from the random strange guy she was acting provocative with.

"What the Hell Caroline," Elena said clearly annoyed.

"Do you see the way your acting Elena," Caroline snapped at her.

"I am just having fun, whats wrong with that? You should loosen up Care," Elena retorted.

"Having fun? What about Damon or Stefan even? do you see how they are hurting, Your all up on that guy who you probably don't even know I might add. Howembarrassed of yourself you should be Elena. this isn't you," Caroline explained.

"They aren't saying anything, it must not be hurting them as much as you say," Elena giggled cruelly.

"They might not be saying it, but can't you see it on their face, Elena?"

"Their face doesn't say alot, though they are certainly attractive and good in the sack. of course I am sure you know that, I bet you've had both of them, we all know you had Damon and you praise Stefan enough," Elena said coldly.

That was the last straw, Caroline didn't care if Elena didn't have her humanity. She would not stand by and let Elena insult her integrity and create false rumors about her sexual life. This girl with no humanity was not her best friend, she was someone much colder, Crueler, Selfish, and heartless. It was Someone Caroline could never like. She put all her anger in it and slapped Elena across the face. "How dare you!"

Elena standing there felt Caroline's hand hit her hard across the cheek, but she felt no pain. It might have left a bruise but she would not cry. She was shocked that sweet little Caroline even had the nerve or gall to hit her. She wouldn't expect that from her, maybe from Rebekah, or even Katherine, but never Caroline. She wasn't going to stand there and Just take it there, She wasn't weak, not anymore with her humanity gone, she felt powerful and stronger. She didn't care what people felt, Thought, or Even wanted anymore. She grabbed one of Caroline's wavy blonde curls and yanked her hard to the ground. One

Caroline was lying on the floor defenseless, Elena sat on top of her and wrapped her arms around Caroline's pale neck. "You think your so big and bad now,huh Caroline, Slapping me like that," Elena said heartlessly.

Klaus Mikaelson had just walked into the salvatore mansion, when Damon and Stefan noticed him, they knew things were going to be trouble. Stefan got up, about to break up the fighting going on between the two girls, but unfortunately he wasn't quick enough or more so he didn't have the speed that an original hybrid did. Klaus Pulled Elena off of Caroline and slammed her against the wall, holding her there with only one of his hands. She just giggled foolishly, Damon and Stefan knew things were going to be bad. "You Insignificant little girl, who do you think you are," He said furiously.

Caroline finally pulled herself off the ground and stood by Stefan and Damon. She was worried, she knew Klaus Cared about her, but she didn't think he would Kill someone over her. Then again this was Klaus Mikaelson and he did everything he could to protect the ones and things that he loved. She knew they should never underestimate him. She had to come up with a plan to stop him before he hurt Elena. Stefan nudged her and whispered in her ear: "Your the only one who can stop him Caroline, Please reason with him, Elena never meant to hurt you, she wouldn't have if her humanity was on."

Caroline knew Stefan was right, she knew how Klaus felt and she was the only one who had any hope of stopping him from hurting Elena or killing her or even worse. She knew Klaus' feelings for her, but she didn't want to use them against him anymore. Everytime she used his feelings for her against him, she felt awful, sometimes sick. She knew they had all the right reasons for doing so, but how did that make them any better than him. They were just as manipulative, cruel and thoughtless.

Klaus clenched his teeth and bared his fangs at Elena. He wouldn't let anyone, not even Elena hurt Caroline, He had deep feelings for her. THey made him weak, which is why he gave her mercy for tyler, He wish he would have been strong enough to reject her. He couldn't. He also briefly remembered that Elena had burned down her house, something he had wanted to do for the Revenge of the death of his brother Kol. It infuriated that after denying him, she did it anyways, like she was trying to mock him or throw it in his face.  
"I am going to tear out your throat, then break your hands, Snap your neck and then take your life from you the way you intended to do Caroline's life and for the life you took from my brother Kol, " He growled at her.

"I had fun doing it too," Elena smirked viciously.

"Klaus, She didn't hurt me, I am fine, Please don't do this," Caroline said trying to persuade him.

"Oh Come on Blonde, I know you can do better than that," Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Caroline, Love. Your beautiful, but I am afraid, Even my feelings for you, cannot save this wretched fool. She killed my brother and I been dying to get revenge, Family above all, as Elijah would say," He said pressing his hands tighter around her throat.  
The Memory of Kol's burnt corpse was still fresh in his mind. He would never forget the day he died, the smell of death around him, and he still never got to have a proper burial for his brother. He wondered if the wench burnt his corpse along with her brothers, when she burnt the house down. "I said I'd get my revenge, I am here to collect."

Caroline was on the verge of tears now, she knew Klaus meant business and Elena wasn't the best person without her humanity at the moment, but she was still her best friend. She loved her, she didn't want her to die and she didn't want Klaus to kill her. She had to reason with him for not only hers and Elena's sake, but for the Salvatore's Sake as well and For all of their other friends in Mystic Falls. She was the only one who could do it and if she couldn't then no one else could, it would be hopeless. She moved to stand next to where Klaus and Elena were standing so that she could look him in the eyes when she spoke to him. Tears were stinging her cheeks, and she took a deep breath before she would beg for her best friends life.

"Klaus I know she did horrible things and Kol's death deserves Justice. It was no way right for them to Kill him even if they wanted the cure. You have done the same to us with reasons that aren't justifiable. That isn't the point, that will just make you angrier. Please don't Kill Elena," She gulped and continued. "She is my best friend Klaus. I've alreadylost so many people, please don't take another. Please spare her life, because if you don't I will not be able to forgive you. This is not a threat in anyway, this is just the pure truth. It would hurt too much to face you knowing you took Elena's life, someone I cared about. I won't be able to look at you the same, don't do this Klaus. if for no one else, don't take her life, for my sake please, I am begging you," Caroline cried.

Klaus couldn't take the tears streaming down Caroline's face, He could see the hurt, the pain this was causing her. He wanted to Kill Elena, He wanted Kol to have Revenge, but he could not bring himself to hurt Caroline more than she already was hurting her. He removed his arm from Elena's throat and watched her body slump against the floor and the wall. He looked at Caroline and saw that she was relieved, he hoped she understood how much he was risking and doing all for her. He held his anger back and looked at the Salvatore brothers, then at Caroline. "I did this for you Caroline, and For you only," He told her sincerely. He looked over toward Stefan and Damon and said:"Get her out of my sight, I don't want to be anywhere near her right now or I will change my mind," Klaus snapped at them.

Stefan lifted Elena up off the ground and handed her to Damon. He knew they had to get her out of there, or Caroline's pleading would have been for nothing. He came up with the best plan he could on the spot. He discussed it with Damon, who decided that it was a good idea. Damon took Elena upstairs to pack her stuff and to pack his own stuff, they came downstairs again.  
"Call me, and don't do anything stupid in New York. I'll take care of things here, Me and Caroline both will," Stefan told his brother before they left.


End file.
